The Secret of Scouting Legion
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Pesan moral untuk hari ini: Penampilan luar dapat menipu. /crack fic.


**The Secret of Scouting Legion**

.

**Summary:** Pesan moral untuk hari ini: Penampilan luar dapat menipu.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warnings:** intended ooc, alternate time, terdapat bahasa yang tidak baku, lebayness, nistaness, crack!fic.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, remaja dengan determinasi masa muda yang berkobar. Saat ini ia tengah sibuk berpose di depan cermin sembari menyisir rambut model belah tengahnya itu. Sebagai pemeran utama fanfiksi ini, ia harus tampil kece dan ganteng sepanjang cerita.

Bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan sebenarnya. Sebab akhirnya, setelah penantian panjang bertahun-tahun, Eren resmi bertitel anggota _Scouting Legion_. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau masuk dalam jajaran _Scouting Legion_ adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil (dan selalu diumbar-umbar semasa di pelatihan).

Salah satu penyebab—selain alasan mulia untuk memberantas titan, tentu saja—kenapa Eren sebegitu ambisiusnya bergabung dalam divisi militer tersebut adalah karena mereka terlihat keren. Alasan klasik, memang. Tapi bagi dirinya yang masih bocah kala itu, pasukan _Scouting Legion_ terlihat bagaikan _super hero_—lengkap dengan efek berkilauan dan bunga mawar—masa kini dimatanya. Tak jarang Eren menirukan aksi mereka dengan kemoceng di kedua tangan sebagai pengganti _3DMG_ serta taplak meja yang dililitkan di sekitar bahu lalu membuat rusuh di rumah tetangga.

Setelah merasa cukup ganteng, Eren bergegas menuju markas utama Scouting Legion sebab ia punya janji bertemu dengan Hanji dalam rangka membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Eren untuk sampai ke tempat janjian yakni ruang kerja Hanji. Sebelumnya Eren sudah lebih dulu diberikan peta oleh Hanji agar tidak tersesat.

Perlahan, Eren mengetuk pintu.

"Hanji-_san_, ini aku, Eren."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Percobaan kedua, kali ini diketuk lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Anda kurang beruntung. Silahkan coba lagi.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Emosi deh dia.

Eren hampir kehilangan kesabaran dan berniat untuk menggebrak pintu kalo saja ia tidak ingat di mana berada sekarang. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan umpan titan oleh _Scouting Legion_ kalau sampai merusak fasilitas.

"Permisi…." Eren akhirnya memilih cara yang lebih elit, membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Bola mata zamrudnya bergerak ke sana-sini mencari hawa keberadaan Hanji. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Eren berpikir mungkin seniornya itu sedang ada rapatatau urusan penting lainnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu.

Eren mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati ruangan Hanji. Ada banyak sekali buku di sini. Bahkan sampai ke lantai sebab rak buku yang berjejer tidak sanggup menampung. Di atas meja saling tumpang tindih kertas, dokumen-dokumen, serta buku. Berbagai catatan kecil (yang kelihatannya) penting ditempel di dinding. Sangat berantakan.

Iseng-iseng, Eren mengambil salah satu buku. Rupanya itu adalah catatan harian Hanji.

_Hari ini kami kembali dari ekpedisi. Aku sangat gembira dapat berjumpa dengan macam-macam titan. Mereka sangat lucu dan imut! Aku tidak tahan untuk memeluk mereka. Tapi tiap kali aku ingin menumpahkan kasih sayangku kepada mereka, Levi selalu memarahiku. Apa yang salah memangnya?_

Eren jatuh dari kursi. Titan lucu dan imut? TITAN YANG ITU?! Definisi 'lucu' dan 'imut' bagi seorang Hanji Zoe memang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya.

Masih belum kapok juga, remaja itu pindah ke halaman lain.

_Aku sangat sedih. Aku patah hati. Aku menangis semalaman. Wajahnya yang nelangsa saat aku memotong tengkuknya masih terngiang di kepalaku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya. Tapi apa daya dia hampir saja memakan salah satu rekanku. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya._

Dengan segera Eren menutup buku tersebut. Tidak sanggup lagi membaca lanjutannya. Bukan karena terharu, tapi tak tahan dengan keabsurban seniornya.

Tiba-tiba Eren merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan. Karena sedari tadi terfokus pada catatan harian Hanji, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang di belakang yang tengah mengendus tengkuknya.

"M-Mike-_san_?"

"Aku mencium bau yang tidak lazim dari ruangan Hanji. Kupikir ada siapa. Ternyata kau, Eren." Mike, salah satu pemimpin pasukan elit _Scouting Legion_, berucap. Ia mengusap-usap aset berharganya—hidung, maksudnya. Jangan salah paham.

Bau yang tidak lazim? Itu apa maksudnya? Eren sedikit tersinggung. Begini-begini kan Eren rajin mandi. Minimal sehari sekali (itu pun kalau ingat).

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Mike mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Eren.

"Aku sedang menunggu Hanji-_san_. Apa Anda tahu di mana ia sekarang, _Sir_?" tanya Eren.

"Hanji, ya … Dari tadi aku pun tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dia masih sibuk dengan penelitiannya," Mike membalas.

Eren mengangguk perlahan sebagai bentuk respons. Jangan-jangan Hanji lupa kalau mereka janjian. Apalagi jika melibatkan titan, maka kemungkinan besar wanita penggila ilmu pengetahuan tersebut lupa waktu. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, saat ini tengah terombang-ambing dilema antara segera pulang ke rumah ataukah menunggu Hanji sebentar lagi bersama seseorang yang memiliki hobi aneh.

Oke, opsi ke dua terdengar cukup horor.

Eren baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika Mike membuka suara, "Tadi pagi kau sarapan roti dengan selai nanas, benar?"

Sang remaja berambut kecokelatan terkesiap.

"Kok tahu?" Eren mencurigai Mike adalah titisan pesulap atau mentalis sehingga bisa menerka dengan akurat bahkan sampai detilnya.

Mike tersenyum jumawa. "Tentu saja. Aku bisa menebak dari bau mulutmu."

Jika Military Police punya anjing pelacak, maka Scouting Legion punya Mike Zakarius. Jauh lebih efektif dan efisien serta hemat biaya operasional. Selain itu indra penciumannya dapat mendeteksi kondisi cuaca. Multifungsi dan serbaguna. Penawaran terbatas! Untuk pemesanan telepon segera di—eh maaf, salah fokus.

"Aku juga bisa meramal dari bau tubuh, asal kau tahu," Mike menambahkan sekaligus mengabaikan narasi ngaco tentang dirinya.

"APA?" Mata Eren melebar. Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini. Bahkan lebih tidak masuk akal dari apa yang telah dideskripsikan narator barusan.

Tapi kita butuh inovasi yang baru. Meramal lewat garis tangan atau membaca aura itu sudah _mainstream. _Dan Mike adalah jawaban dari problematika masyarakat masa , Eren. Pasrah saja dan tidak usah banyak protes akan betapa lebay paragraf ini.

"Jadi, kau mau aku ramal tentang karir atau percintaan?" Mike langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi demi menghemat durasi.

"Err … karir saja deh…," jawab Eren (dengan terpaksa). "Apa aku bisa membunuh semua titan, _Sir_?" imbuhnya.

"Hmm…." Sembari mengelus janggut tipisnya, Mike mengendus perbatasan leher dan bahu Eren. Yang bersangkutan merinding disko.

"Kau memiliki wangi khas protagonis yang keras kepala namun ceroboh. Tipe begini biasanya bakal cepat mati kalau tidak ditolong orang lain." Mike menganalisa ala peramal handal.

Eren tertohok. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

"Tapi tenang saja. Kau pasti akan selamat sampai di akhir. Namanya juga tokoh utama." Mike menepuk pundak Eren, bermaksud mentransfer semangat juang. "Harusnya sih begitu … selama tidak ada _plot twist_."

… Antiklimaks.

"Lalu mengenai asmara," pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu melanjutkan, padahal tidak ada yang minta. Eren sendiri pun sudah tidak bernafsu untuk mendengarkan. "Suatu saat kau akan mengalami masalah yang besar."

Mike menatap Eren serius. Alis bertaut, menambah lipatan di keningnya.

Eren yang awalnya ogah-ogahan akhirnya ikut tegang juga. Apakah ia sulit jodoh atau akan bernasib menjadi perjaka seumur hidup? Wah gawat nih. Tali keturunan Jaeger terancam punah.

"Eren, kau—"

Mike menahan napas.

Eren menahan napas.

"—nantinya harus memilih orientasi seksualmu tetap berada di jalur yang benar atau menyimpang."

Suara jangkrik bersahutan.

Satu urat saraf Eren putus.

"MAKSUDNYA APAAAA?"

"Ereeen~" Tiba-tiba Hanji muncul dengan riang gembira di waktu yang tepat sebelum Eren cacat mental.

"Lho, ternyata ada Mike juga," komentar Hanji begitu melihat koleganya itu.

Mike segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku hanya sekedar menemaninya saja. Kasihan dia sendirian."

'_Aku lebih memilih untuk sendirian…'_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Eren. Aku keasyikan merawat anak-anakku," Hanji berkata setelah Mike hilang dalam pandangan.

"Wah, aku baru tahu Hanji-_san _sudah berkeluarga."

"Ahaha, bukan. Maksudku dua titan yang baru ditangkap. Sawney dan Bean. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

"O-ooh…." Eren kehabisan kata-kata.

"Nah sekarang, maksudku mengundangmu ke sini adalah untuk mencoba hasil penelitian terbaruku ini." Hanji menyodorkan gelas berukuran medium yang dari tadi dibawanya pada Eren.

Sepasang iris hijau limun melongok ke dalam isi gelas. Cairan kental berwarna keruh meletup-letup. Baunya seperti bunga bangkai yang jatuh di tempat sampah. Entah hanya halusinasinya atau bukan, tapi Eren bersumpah ia melihat tentakel menggeliat di sana.

Ini lebih mirip ramuan nenek sihir.

"Untuk apa?" Tentu saja Eren harus bertanya demikian demi keselamatannya.

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku membuat ini agar meningkatkan vitalitasmu selama berubah menjadi titan. Kau mudah kelelahan selama menjadi titan, bukan? Minumlah supaya kau selalu JEGER," ia menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

Eren menatap gelas itu kemudian dialihkan ke Hanji lalu ke gelas lagi. Begitu seterusnya selama satu menit.

"I-ini aman, kan?" Eren memastikan. Ia tidak mau mati konyol sebagai kelinci percobaan di tangan Hanji.

"Tentu. Percayalah padaku."

Meskipun Hanji berkata demikian namun Eren masih gelisah. Di lain pihak ia tidak tega menolak permintaan Hanji yang selama ini bersikap bersahabat padanya.

Tapi … tapi … di lihat dari sudut manapun benda ini terlalu mencurigakan.

Ia mendekatkan gelas ke mulutnya.

Eren menelan ludah sembari berdoa khusyuk dalam hati semoga ia masih dapat melihat dunia setelah ini.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Senyum maniak Hanji melebar.

Gelas menyentuh bibir dan—

"OI, EREN!"

—Eren muncrat.

Gelas menubruk lantai. Seluruh isinya tumpah ruah. Hanji menjerit histeris.

Eren menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu telah berdiri sesosok manusia pende—uhuk, maksudnya kurang tinggi, dengan raut muka yang seperti tidak punya gairah hidup.

"GYAAAA! Lihat apa yang kaulakukan, Levi! Ramuanku yang berharga…." Hanji mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

"Memangnya itu salahku? Yang menumpahkannya 'kan si bocah itu," Levi membalas tajam.

Eren bersyukur jiwanya tertolong tapi di sisi lain menaruh prihatin pada Hanji yang kelihatan seperti ingin loncat dari jendela.

"Kau." Levi mendelik kepada Eren.

"Y-ya, _Sir_?"

"Ikut denganku. Sekarang."

.

* * *

.

Levi memandu di depan menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Eren mengekor dari belakang. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap. Hening berjalan bersisian bersama mereka.

Eren was-was sendiri. Kenapa ia digiring ke tempat sepi seperti ini? Hanya berdua pula… Apakah ini artinya…

Jangan mikir yang macam-macam kamu, Eren. Ini bukan fiksi mesum.

"Kemarin kau yang bertugas piket di ruangan ini?" ucapan Levi membuyarkan lamunan Eren.

"Benar," Eren menjawab mantap. Ia sangat yakin akan hasil kerjanya.

Ujung jari telunjuk Levi mencolek salah satu sisi kaki meja. "Lihat debu menjijikan ini." Ia mengangkat telunjuknya tepat di depan mata Eren. Yang bersangkutan memicingkan mata sesipit-sipitnya, mencari noda di jari mungil sang _corporal_.

Memang ada, tapi _sangat _sedikit.

"Kerjamu tidak beres. Bersihkan lagi!" Levi bersabda.

"Eh?"

"Apa? Mau protes?"

"T-tidak, _Sir_."

Sang bocah malang tidak berani membantah. Ia tak ingin kisah suram disiksa bak anak tiri di pengadilan beberapa waktu silam terulang kembali. Walaupun Levi sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menendang Eren sedemikian rupa, hanya saja ia terlalu menghayati peran. Maklum, dulunya mantan preman.

Eren mengambil perlengkapan kebersihan dan memulai tugasnya. Sementara di pojok ruangan Levi duduk di singgasana sambil membaca koran.

Sekilas pemandangan ini bagaikan pembantu dan majikan.

Sejujurnya Eren tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus membersihkan ruangan ini kedua kalinya sebab menurutnya ia telah melaksanakan tugas piketnya dengan baik. Tapi ternyata tidak cukup memenuhi standard seorang _Corporal_ Levi yang maha bersih.

Eren misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Levi melipat koran, berdiri, dan bergerak menuju rak buku di sampingnya. Tangan dijulurkan, berusaha menggapai baris paling atas. Tidak sampai. Ia sedikit berjinjit. Tidak sampai juga.

Prajurit terkuat umat manusia terpaksa harus tunduk pada sebuah rak buku.

Eren yang dari tadi mengamati, berguling di lantai, bersusah payah menahan tawa agar tidak terlepas dari bibirnya.

Levi menangkap radar adanya penghinaan terselubung di belakangnya. Ia cukup sensitif dalam hal ini.

"Oi, Eren."

Eren sedikit terbatuk.

"Ke mari."

Ia menuruti perintah.

"Merunduk."

Eren masih setia mengikuti perkataan atasannya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan seperti sedang memikul lima karung beras. Levi menjadikan punggung Eren sebagai pijakan. Tubuh boleh pende—ehem, kurang tinggi. Tapi bobotnya lebih berat dari orang yang tengah diinjak.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, dikhawatirkan akan mengalami tulang keropos di usia dini.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia mau, Levi segera turun dari pijakan, dan melengos ke tempat duduk. Eren berjanji mulai hari ini ia akan minum susu dua liter sehari agar tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Levi dan menginjak si cebol satu itu.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan Eren masih dalam acara bersih-bersihnya. Harusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan berlatih ketimbang mengelap meja. Bukankah obsesinya adalah memberantas titan di luar sana? Kenapa ia mau saja dijajah oleh orang yang 10cm lebih pendek darinya?

Sekarang bukan era penjajahan! Waktunya untuk bebas mengeluarkan pendapat dan merebut kemerdekaan!

Eren yang termakan sugesti sesat dari narator pun bangkit berdiri dengan gagah berani.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini!" Eren melempar kain basah ke lantai.

Wow, dramatis.

"_Corporal_, rakyat menaruh harapan besar kepada Scouting Legion."

Eren memulai pidato.

"Mereka kekurangan bahan makanan dan berharap dapat kembali ke Dinding Maria. Tapi kenapa kita malah membuang-buang waktu dengan aktifitas yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Karena itu marilah kita—saya dan _corporal_—menyatukan kekuatan agar dapat membunuh semua titan di muka bumi ini! Saya siap berbakti demi umat manusia!"

Eren menutup pidato kolosalnya dengan mengepalkan tangan di dada kirinya.

Levi menatap Eren tanpa ekspresi seolah ingin berkata 'ini anak kerasukan apa sih?'

"Hooo~ Jadi menurutmu ini kurang banyak, ya? Baiklah. Karena aku baik hati dan tidak sombong, maka kutambah tugasmu mencabuti rumput di halaman," Levi menjatuhkan vonis.

"HEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

.

.

Eren tepar. Kerja rodi di bawah sengatan matahari menguras habis energinya. Setelah menunaikan titah Levi, Eren berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke dalam markas untuk memberikan laporan. Ia mendadak kangen Mikasa dan Armin.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Eren menabrak seseorang. Ia mendongak.

"M-maafkan saya, _Sir_!"

Ternyata yang ditrabraknya adalah komandan _Scouting Legion_—Erwin Smith.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau lesuh begitu? Tampangmu seperti habis dianiaya Levi saja, hahaha," Erwin melontarkan candaan (yang 100% benar).

'_TEPAT SEKALI!'_

"Kau mau minum teh?" Erwin tersenyum kebapakan.

Eren laksana melihat oasis di padang pasir begitu mendengar kalimat Erwin. Ia mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah hampir sekarat karena dehidrasi.

Erwin lantas mengajak Eren ke ruangannya. Di atas meja telah tersedia satu set teko dan cangkir serta sepiring aneka kue kering.

"Silahkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Eren terharu dengan kebaikan hati komandannya. Selama ini ia menjumpai sekumpulan orang-orang abnormal di _Scouting Legion._ Sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Tapi syukurlah masih ada satu yang normal. Apalagi Erwin selalu tampil bersahaja dan berwibawa.

Dituangnya teh ke dalam cangkir bermotif cantik. Tangan mengambil beberapa kue kering. Lupakan gengsi. Eren menghabiskan semuanya dalam hitungan menit.

Erwin datang dan duduk di depannya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku hitam. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu membuka buku tersebut. Ada aura-aura negatif yang menguar. Mendadak firasat buruk merayapi tengkuk Eren.

"Eren Jaeger, kudengar kau paling boros menggunakan gas pada _3DMG_ padahal kita sedang dilanda isu kenaikan harga gas," suara Erwin terdengar dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Rupanya itu adalah buku yang mencatat dosa-dosa anggota _Scouting Legion_ bahkan yang tidak penting sekalipun.

"Terus kau masih punya hutang di kantin _Scouting Legion_, lalu blablabla, dan blablabla." Eren tidak dapat menangkap apa yang diucapkan Erwin. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Keringat mengucur.

"Jadi, hukuman apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan padamu?"

'_Oh tidak….'_

.

.

.

_fin_

.

* * *

**A/N:**

INI FIC APAAN AHAHAHA TOLONG *jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Authornya lagi stress sehingga membuat fic stress untuk menghilangkan stress /stressception.

btw, saya tahu kalo penggunaan sufiks '-san' nggak pas karena mereka bukan orang Jepang. Kalau cuma manggil nama rasanya ga sopan. Tapi saya nggak tahu harus menggantinya dengan apa orz. Jika ada yang punya saran, silahkan kasih tahu saya :')

Saya ucapkan selamat bagi anda yang berhasil membaca fic penuh kenistaan ini sampai selesai.

Adios!


End file.
